Bitter Tears
by Simple Script
Summary: “Can you dream in peace now Sasuke? Can you truly return to us, be the person you once were?” The words tasted bitter, as her tears had so long ago. M for future chapters. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

That smile. It was an honest one; a pure, happy and tired grin that reached the sky to beyond the heavens. Sakura saw it even from her raised position on the hill top. She sat there stiffly on the grass watching through hooded eyes as Naruto stumbled into the village carrying a limp and bruised body in his arms.

She did not need to closer inspect the person in her friends grasp. The unconscious man's presence was blatantly obvious, even from afar. As the crowd of villagers descended upon Naruto, Sakura lifted her head up to the sun. It was a relatively warm day but occasionally a biting wind would gust across the village reminding the occupants that it was still early spring.

Closing her green orbs she listened to the faint rustle of the trees around her. The sound made her feel sleepy; made her want to curl up, hibernate until the wind had passed and all that was left was the heated promise of summer.

Raised voices pulled her back to the scene below her. It seemed as though the entire village had turned up for the occasion. It was like they all came to welcome back Naruto and the legendary Uchiha in his beaten, bloodied form.

As if sensing her gaze on him Naruto met her eyes with his own. His face was red and swollen. His clothes were stained with crimson. Was it his blood or Sasuke's? Maybe both? He looked worn, sore and dirty. None of that seemed to matter however, because he also looked so joyous. Sakura had not seen his face hold such happiness for a long time and it pained her to think that she was not the one to inspire such feelings in him. Laughing he extended his arm and gave her a thumbs up sign, _victory._

Painting a painful smile to her soft lips she reciprocated his gesture before standing to leave.

_Naruto …you kept your promise to me. You brought him back. So why am I not smiling with you?_

S & S

"But…don't you want to know?"

Chewing on a piece of meat Sakura pretended to contemplate the question before responding.

"No."

"Ugh!" Picking up her chopsticks Ino violently shoved the fish and rice into her mouth all the while glaring at Sakura.

*"You're unbelievable you know that? After all these years of chasing after him and training to drag his ass back here; now you tell me that you don't even care!" Pointing a finger of accusation at her Ino continued, "You're a liar Haruno."

Frowning Sakura bit her tongue. Usually she would just tell Ino to be quiet and follow it up by calling her a pig. But something in her friend's words rang true and it stung. Placing her chopsticks down Sakura pushed the half eaten bowl of food away; it felt like she had just consumed a rock.

"A liar huh…?"

In just a matter of seconds the small distance between herself and Ino was filled with by an awkward silence. It continued for several minutes; both of them staring at the passers by from their seats at the shabby food stand.

It had been Sakura's idea to eat there. Even though the exterior was tattered and torn it still sold the best fish dishes in Konoha. She still became as giddy as a child over the sweet honey pudding.

She had learned a long time ago that appearances were most definitely deceiving and distanced herself from society's ideas of what 'normal' should be. Thinking back to how she had once acted with Naruto made her cringe with embarrassment and deep shame. No better than those who had shunned him, Sakura had treated Naruto like an idiot without understanding the hardships he had been forced to suffer through in his young life.

Watching a young dark haired boy chase after a bird down the street, Sakura observed as he giggled and shouted. She remembered when she was a child, how shy she had been; teased because of her large forehead that now did not seem so big. She remembered the young Ino taking her under her wing by giving her a pretty bow, teaching her confidence and showing her a strength that had lain dormant for so long.

Letting her eyes stray to the girl opposite her, Sakura ran her gaze across the features of her friend. Ino had grown into a woman. Sakura could think of no other way to put it. Her face had matured and her body had filled out in all the right places. Her hair was cut in a fanciful short style which made her look far older than her seventeen years.

Scratching the top of the wooden table Sakura compared herself to the voluptuous woman sitting opposite her. Whereas Ino had developed early Sakura had not. She still looked the girl next door. Her breasts had yet to fill out. Her legs, though long, were too skinny; and her face, while attractive, still held an innocent look about it.

Sakura found that she hated that look; the look of a young girl who was still helpless and weak. A girl that cried at taunting comments and stood back watching uselessly whilst others fought. A girl that had begged and pleaded with a boy to stay and love her only to have her cries met with a harsh blow to the back. It still hurt, even if it was now just a memory.

"I thought…I would be happy," her voice was barley audible and for a second Sakura thought Ino's ears had missed the comment. However the blonde's eyes shifted from the bustling street onto her.

"To see him?"

Shaking her head Sakura rested her cheek on a fisted hand.

"No, happy that it was over." Scratching the table top once again she frowned deep in thought..

"I won't have to chase after him anymore. For the past five years that's all I've done; it's all I've known. Train hard, get stronger for Sasuke, fight for him and bring him back." Placing her palms face down on the table she looked up at Ino.

"I woke up one morning with tears in my eyes. I realized that even after all this time I was still chasing after something that didn't want to be caught. I should have come to terms with that the night he left me there on the bench, but I was such a child then…I refused to see the truth." Swallowing down a lump, Sakura fought back nausea.

"That's why…that's why I couldn't stand by Naruto's side when he fought Sasuke. He wanted so badly for Sasuke to come home; even more than myself. I wanted him to come home willingly. I wanted Sasuke to walk through the gates of Konoha and smile by his friends' sides. But instead he was beaten…dragged back here, and will now be forced to face a sentence."

She remembered the first time they had succeeded in finding Sasuke; how he had stood there like a statue. His once dark and mysterious eyes had turned dead and cold. He had dismissed her and Naruto as a thing of the past. A burden that he wished to rid himself of. He began mocking the two of them and their hope to bring him home. Then the Uchiha had attempted to take Naruto's life once again. Balling her hands into fists, Sakura gritted her teeth together as anger flowed through her veins.

Neither had emerged successful that day. It would take two more years until Naruto became strong enough to defeat his best friend and rival. However, Sakura knew that this changed nothing. Sasuke no longer cared for the village. He made it clear that day as he stared through her and tried to wipe them from his life forever. The pain of his rejection for the second time in her life had been too harsh for her to fathom. He had managed to break her heart once again from afar and he had done so spectacularly.

Biting her lip until she tasted blood, Sakura turned her face away from Ino's praying that the girl did not see the pain and fury on her features.

"He doesn't want us. He never wanted us. We gave him _everything. _All of our second chances, all of our blind hope, our trust and he just stood there. He didn't even show a glimmer of emotion when he saw us. He didn't _care!" _

As her rage reached its peak, Sakura fought down the urge to slam her hands on the table and scream. She wouldn't loose her composure like this; not over Sasuke,_ never_ over him.

"I hate him," she gasped, her anger giving way to anguish.

"When I saw his body in Naruto's arms a part of me hoped that he was dead! Then I wouldn't have to care about him again, he wouldn't make me feel anything anymore…and I would be free."

Burying her face in her hands, Sakura felt all the anger and sorrow seep from her body leaving an aching numbness inside. It wasn't until Ino's arms were around her, rocking her back and forth, cooing to her friend in soft gentle tones that Sakura even realized that the wet stripes on her face were tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sakura placed her fingers on the cold handle. All she had to do was push open the door; a simple and easy thing to do.

If only that was the truth.

Pressing her forehead against the door, Sakura swallowed the nausea threatening to overwhelm her senses. She did not want to do this. She had nearly begged Tsunade to choose another medic-nin but her words had fallen on deaf ears. Sakura Haruno was the best medic in Konoha. It was her job, and that was that.

Sakura cursed the blonde haired woman under her breath. The Hokage knew…she _knew_ how Sakura felt about Sasuke, but she had still placed him under her care regardless. Her wide eyes narrowed into slits as she fought to control her torrid rage.

Was the Hokage testing her?

Or was it some kind of sick joke?

It had been two days since the Uchiha had returned and as far as she was aware, he was still unconscious. That knowledge however, did not soothe her raw nerves. Eventually he would awaken and she would be the one who would have to tell him everything. Tell him that Naruto had defeated him in battle; that he had been brought back to Konoha and would have to face trial by the village elders. She could already see his proud Uchiha eyes narrowing, his teeth gritting, and bruised body rising to leave.

Sakura nearly laughed at how ironic it would be if he left again with her staring at his back.

Would she cry this time?

Would he whisper thank you in her ear, knock her unconscious, and leave? She remembered how hard she had trained for him, bled for him. How much she craved his recognition and how she had adored him so. A glance, a smirk was all it took and she was lost. She would have done anything for him, surrendered all her being.

Sakura's resolve hardened. She wouldn't allow herself to care about him. It would be better if he left. She would not try to stop him.

Not again.

Never again.

Curling her long fingers around the handle, Sakura set her face to a neutral blank and calm expression before pushing open the door to enter the room.

The sound of her shoes echoed against the tiled floor as she approached the bed opposite of her. Her stomach muscles clenched as she saw his head of jet black hair resting on stark white pillows. A pale arm rested above the bed covers with tubes and needles protruding from the wrist and elbow. The rest of her patient's body laid beneath the crisp hospital sheets.

Sakura realized she wasn't breathing. She was afraid that if she made any noise it would cause him to stir and wake. *Even though she could tell you more than 500 medical reasons why it was in no way possible, her nerves remained frayed. She hated that she had to be the one doing this, _hated_ it. Allowing her gaze to slide up the length of Sasuke's still body, Sakura felt her mouth go dry as her eyes settled on his face.

Beautiful, he was so incredibly beautiful. Even though his face was swollen and bruised, he still looked devastatingly handsome. Long thick lashes lay heavy on porcelain skin, thick pink lips were parted in a painfully teasing way, and his face had become more masculine over the years. Heat filled her cheeks as her eyes moved to his mouth once again, why did he have to be so perfect? Why did he still affect her like this?

She wanted to scream, wanted to punch the already injured man through the wall. He had no right to have a face like that. Not when so much venom lay beneath it. He had no right to make her body burn and her cheeks flush at the sight of him. No right at all.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides. She wasn't a foolish girl anymore. She wouldn't let him affect her. Under the alluring façade lay a dark and cruel man. *The one who had broken and damaged her in particular. It mattered not if she found his exterior to be attractive. Appearances _were_ deceiving and Sakura would not fall victim to him once again.

Reaching out her hand, she snapped up the chart that held Sasuke's stats and current health. Her emerald eyes scanned the paper quickly before she placed it back down. It seemed as though his recovery was going to be a slow process. His wounds were deep and severe; they would take a large amount of time and care to heal properly. Sakura's lips pursed at the thought that _she _would be the one to heal him. It would consume a lot of her time and meant that she would have to be in Sasuke's presence frequently.

Looking down at the beautiful man, Sakura found herself moving to the bed…her hand reaching out. It hovered over Sasuke's forehead before moving to his cheek and then his shoulder. Her fingers curled hesitantly wondering whether they should touch the exposed skin. She would have to make physical contact with him eventually. It was her job to keep his wounds clean and his bandages fresh.

Dizziness bombarded Sakura's senses at the idea of touching Sasuke; bathing his wounds and healing him with her chakra. It was a thought she'd rather avoid for now. Moving away from the bed Sakura fought back her conflicting emotions whilst cursing Tsunade for putting her in this position. Massaging the dull ache that had formed between her temples, Sakura observed the body before her once again before speaking in a voice just above a whisper.

"Can you dream in peace now Sasuke? Can you truly return to us, the person you once were?"

The pink haired medic-nin turned to leave, promising herself that she would return in an hour to check on his stats, but the distinctive sound of a struggling gasp caught her attention. Turning back towards the bed Sakura's mouth widened in horror as she saw Sasuke's eyes twitch and then slowly begin to open.

His eyes seemed to glaze over at first but quickly began to focus in her direction. As Sasuke's dark stare settled on her body Sakura felt time come to a halt. He was awake? Oh god, he was _awake!_

"Sa…Sakura?"

The sound of her name coming from his lips felt like ice on her senses. Sasuke was conscious. He knew who she was and would soon become aware on his location. Stepping towards the bed Sakura prayed that her face did not betray her panic.

"Sasuke." His name was a soft whisper from her lips. It reminded her of how a lover would speak. Frowning, she pulled on a mask of professionalism. She was a nurse and Sasuke was her patient…that was all.

"Sasuke. Do you know where you are?" Dark eyes swept across the room before narrowing in confusion. A throaty murmur was drawn from his lips before obsidian eyes closed and he slipped once again into unconsciousness, leaving Sakura feeling on edge and strangely disappointed.

S & S

"He said your name?"

Kicking a rock from her path Sakura nodded silently.

"Does he remember what happened? Can I go and see him?" Sighing, the medic-nin ran a hand through her long silky hair before turning around to her friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Naruto. Sasuke was only awake for a few moments and besides his condition is still unstable."

Watching as Naruto's shoulders sagged in defeat, Sakura felt her heart ache for the blonde. She didn't need to be psychic to know what Naruto was thinking. He was blaming himself for Sasuke's injuries. He was the one who had unleashed the nine tailed fox demon on him and he was the reason why Sasuke was in a critical condition. Placing a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, Sakura wished she could take away his pain; the pain that Sasuke was causing him once again.

"Please don't blame yourself for this Naruto. It's not your fault." The words didn't sound like much but Sakura knew they were filled with sincerity. In the past few years she had developed a deep affection for the rash blonde. They had been through so much together; she couldn't wish for a better friend. As Naruto lifted his head Sakura forced a smile to her face trying to lighten the mood.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"We've been through a lot haven't we? I mean, ever since we were kids we've always been by each other's side. Fought together, bled together." The words caused Sakura to frown. It wasn't like Naruto to speak in such a serious tone. It seemed a polar opposite from his usual cheery self.

"Naruto?"

"You would never lie to me would you Sakura?"

His question confused her. Of course she would never lie to him. Why would he ask such a thing?

"Never Naruto."

Her friend's wide eyes shimmered slightly before moving their gaze away from her. His brow was furrowed and his jaw firmly set. It was strange, but she had never noticed how much Naruto had matured into a man. Maybe she had just never taken the time to look.

"I'm glad Sasuke is back Sakura. Even if he's black and blue and unconscious I'm still glad." Naruto's eyes settled on a nest of birds before he continued.

"I know that he hurt you and betrayed your trust, he did the same to me. Overnight he seemed to change from a friend we all loved to the person he is now. But I won't let that stop me from believing that _our_ Sasuke is still somewhere inside. He's my friend Sakura. I need you to understand this, please."

The desperate plea that was hidden in Naruto's voice was a painful thing for her to hear. Even after so long he still hoped that their Sasuke was still alive. It was a nice hope to have but that was all it was….a hope. Sakura however, wouldn't be the one to tarnish her friend's dreams with thoughts like that. Instead she just nodded and smiled. It was all she could do.

"Okay Naruto, I understand."

A brilliant grin suddenly flourished on the blondes tanned face before he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Sakura! Just you watch I'll prove to you I'm right. Sasuke is still in there somewhere I _know_ it."

Allowing Naruto to guide her through the streets of Kohana whilst he chattered happily about their childhood days as team seven, Sakura felt her heart lurch and twist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sakura was aware that she owed a great deal to Lady Tsunade, especially since the woman had trained her to be the skilled kunoichi that she was today. It had taken years of exhausting and devoted training, but she had finally done it. Sakura Haruno had become one of the greatest medic-nin Konoha had ever been witness to; second to only the Hokage herself.

Despite Tsunade's irresponsible drinking, terrible gambling, and temper which far exceeded her own, Sakura held a deep respect for the woman. When it appeared no one else was interested in her raw skills, it was Tsunade who had kindly agreed to train her. Not once had the legendary ninja treated her apprentice as a burden, nor sneered down at her as so many others had. No, the woman had looked beneath her pink locks and girlish exterior to discover the potential that was waiting to flourish.

After all, she was just a bud waiting to bloom.

Yes, she owed a great deal to Tsunade and was adamant that one day her debt would be repayed.

But not like this.

She just couldn't.

No.

"Please... do not ask this of me."

The words caused her to cringe inwardly. They sounded so meek, so desperate, so_ pathetic_. For a second she contemplated throwing herself at the blonde woman's feet, no matter how unbecoming it sounded.

"Shishou, please understand that I cannot."

Her voice wavered and cracked. Gritting white teeth, Sakura scolded herself for behaving in such an immature way. It was probably an unflattering thing to see a young woman acting so very childishly. Clasping her hands together Sakura prayed that her mentor understood her reasons and why she could not accept being placed in such a hideous situation.

"Sakura…" Her name, it was spoken so gently and laced with such affection that for a brief second the young woman allowed herself to be hopeful.

"No, I am afraid that I do not understand."

The sentence spoken was cool and impartial. It caused Sakura's heart to ache and her body to blanch. Lowering her gaze to the clean marble floor, Sakura held back her defeated laughter. Even now she was still so foolish. This was not simply her mentor she was speaking to. Tsunade was the fifth Hokage; the leader of Konoha and a woman who could show neither favoritism nor weakness to anyone. Sakura was no different from any other. How arrogant it was of her to think she would be.

As her hands fell limply to her sides, Sakura cast her mind back. It had been less than an hour ago since she'd been called here, but time meant nothing. *It might as well have been a lifetime…

She had been summoned into Tsunade's presence after her shift at the hospital. As soon as the messenger had relayed the words, 'high importance,' Sakura's heart had plummeted and her flesh had turned cold. Those were two words that no ninja wished to hear, especially when coming from the Hokage herself. High importance meant trouble guaranteed.

And trouble was exactly what she got. After stepping foot into Tsunade's office, Sakura had found herself frozen to the spot as her green eyes met weary hazel. In that second she had realized why she was there. It was so obvious by the near apologetic expression her mentor's face.

It was something concerning Sasuke.

Of course, it was _always_ Sasuke.

He was so greatly renowned in Konoha. He had a name that was spoken in whispered breaths and with flushed cheeks. Sasuke Uchiha, oh how tragic! He was the orphaned boy, the victim, the traitor, _the god_…

Her hands fisted.

The bastard.

Tsunade had asked her to take a seat to which she had politely refused. Being told to sit down meant that the information being relayed to you was expected to be ill received. Sakura figured that if she stood, nothing bad could happen.

Her logic had always been terrible.

The blonde woman had told her that a meeting of the village council had taken place that morning in regards to one, Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently the gathering had been called by the elders on short notice, due to the fact that they had a missing-nin turned traitor staying within their walls. Tsunade had grumbled to her about the old nit wits and their incessant arguing. One man had preached peace, whilst another had gone so far as to demand an execution. Seemingly the raised voices and insults had continued for many hours until a judgment had finally been agreed upon.

Sasuke Uchiha was to be brought before the council in one month's time for his trial. It had been said that due to his current ill-health he was not yet fit to plea his case. In thirty days he was expected to be fully recovered and then his sentencing would be absolute.

And of course, that was where the great medic Sakura Haruno came in.

Tsunade explained that Sasuke's recovery was of great importance and that it would be Sakura who ensured that this happened. Due to their previous history in Team Seven, the council had concluded that Sakura was to keep an eye on his behavior as well as his progression. The elders had agreed that if anyone was to understand the workings of the young Uchiha's mind there could be no one better than an ex-teammate.

Sakura concluded that the council had finally turned senile and lost whatever was left of their rational minds. They expected her to comprehend Sasuke's mind? She knew as much about the man lying in Konoha's hospital bed as they did! Sakura was positive that nothing could be worse than her current situation.

Again, how stupid of her to presume such a thing.

The Hokage's lips seemed to open and close in slow motion as a further order was issued to her. The words had caused her composed face to crease and break. It made her mouth fall open and eyes widen in horror.

"For a complete recovery it has been decided that you must be present at all times. You are to take residence with Sasuke Uchiha for exactly thirty days. Reports on his mental and physical state will be required weekly unless decided otherwise. Sakura Haruno, this is the final decision of Konoha's council and myself. Do you have any questions?"

In that second the flow of time stopped and words became incomprehensible. She couldn't think; couldn't breathe. There was no feeling, only a growing numbness that burst from her chest and proceeded to consume her body. In a way she glad for the empty sensation. It allowed her a moment's relief before she once again had to face the cruel joke that was her life.

Licking dry lips Sakura forced herself to meet Tsunade's gaze. The words came before she could even process them.

"I can't..."

Lifting her eyes up from the floor Sakura found herself back in the present but still in the same distressed state. The Hokage was expecting a response from her, an explanation as to why her prized student could not complete the mission at hand. A chill fluttered down Sakura's spine at the idea of outright refusing her master. She wished one day to surpass Lady Tsunade. It was a desire she hadn't spoken of, but it was there and it was strong. If Sakura was to prove herelf as a worthy kunoichi then she had to complete the task given. Acting like a bratty child would not help a drop. Clearing her throat, Sakura straightened her back before looking directly at Tsunade.

"I apologize shishou my behavior was unacceptable," Bowing courteously Sakura continued, "I promise that I will not disappoint Konoha."

Composing herself once more Sakura acknowledged Tsunade's nod of dismissal before spinning towards the door, head held high. After placing one foot outside the room Sakura turned her head back in the Hokage's direction and voiced her thoughts.

"He will not stay."

For a second Sakura thought she had seen Tsunade smirk, however her assumption could not be verified since the older woman turned away from her to stare out of the open window.

"Ah, but he will."

S&S

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura Haruno loved her job. Despite the grueling hours, zero appreciation and mediocre pay, she truly found satisfaction in what she did.

After Shizune, it was herself that was placed in charge of Konoha's hospital. It had been decided a little over a year ago that due to Sakura's demand rate in high ranking missions, that she should not be given the title of head medic-nin.

Sakura had accepted this order with no qualms. She was aware that her abilities were required more on the field rather than inside Konoha's walls. However, this did not sway Sakura from her duties at the hospital when she was out of action. It was commonly known that if you were to find the pink haired woman you need look no further than the cold and sterilized halls of the hospital.

Yes, she honestly did love her job. She loved the feeling of inner joy whenever she placed a new born baby in its mother's arms for the first time. The sense of contentedness when she healed a crying child's broken arm thanks to the academy's training, or even just sitting by the bedside of a patient throughout the night. She was wanted, _needed _by others and the cherry haired woman swore a personal oath that she would not let those who depended on her down.

That of course included a certain raven haired, dark eyed, and arrogant Uchiha.

Sakura had been sitting by his bedside for nearly two hours; just sitting, waiting and watching. It was frustrating to admit it, but Sakura could understand why every nurse on shift for the past week had purposely fiddled their schedules just so they could attend to the attractive man in room 107. She watched as his chest rose and fell. She watched the well toned muscles twitch and ripple beneath the creased hospital gown. His silken hair that had grown over the years fell messily over his brow and curled sexily beneath his firm chin.

Shifting uncomfortably at her thoughts, Sakura sighed and checked the wall clock for the tenth time that hour. She had taken Sasuke completely off his painkillers that morning, which meant that he was expected to come out of his drug induced coma at anytime. Sakura knew that when Sasuke roused he would be in intolerable agony due to his extensive external and internal injuries. Despite the fact that Sakura held no kind feelings towards the man, she was not a cruel person, and would take no joy from seeing him in pain. Hence why she had several morphine injections on hand…just incase.

Closing her eyes Sakura leaned back into her chair. After only four hours of sleep the night before, she was so very tired. Before being assigned with the task of taking care of Sasuke, she had actually considered taking a long relaxing holiday. Smiling at the thought, Sakura felt her mind float from the room and drift away to the mountains' hot springs…

S&S

The wailing noise of machines beeping jerked the young medic-nin from her peaceful slumber. Disorientated from sleep, Sakura jumped up from the chair and looked around the room in confusion. It wasn't until she heard a rough groan come from her side that Sakura became aware of her situation. Looking at the monitor screen she observed as Sasuke's heart rate increased.

Watching the scene before her solemnly, Sakura kept her face calm as eyes twitched and open to reveal glazed and inky orbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Sakura was a child she was afraid of the dark. She couldn't sleep, dared not to cry out, and sobbed at the malicious looking shadows on her bedroom walls. Eventually her fear became so great that her mother bought her a little pink lamp. Sakura had loved her mother deeply for doing such a thing, and every night she would switch on the light to sleep undisturbed.

Then one day she met a boy. Immediately Sakura knew that he was not like the other children. He sat away from all the others, did not speak, and always gazed off into some faraway place. She had become fascinated instantly, and as if sensing her stare the boy turned, casting his gaze upon her. In that moment Sakura felt her body freeze. It wasn't his sculptured face or his angelic posture that caused her to cease movement, no, it was his eyes. Eyes that were as dark as night; far darker than the shadows that haunted the corners of her room. Those eyes pierced through her being and brought time to a halt. They were beautiful, so beautiful that Sakura wanted to cry. How could she have believed that anything this radiant could be so frightening?

That night Sakura ran home and dashed up the stairs to her room. After pulling the familiar pink lamp off its stand, she walked up to her mother smiling, and handed the once loved gift back. Ignoring her mother's questioning look, Sakura turned away to prepare herself for bed. In less than an hour she was asleep without any assistance, a tiny smile gracing the corners of her mouth.

The next day she awoke from dreams of the boy with the ethereal eyes, and realized that she was still smiling. It was that same day that she told Ino about the boy who had haunted her dreams. The same day she lost a friend and gained a rival. The very same day she heard his name for the first time.

Sasuke Uchiha.

S&S

As Sakura looked into those all too familiar eyes, she felt the years shed away until she was a little girl again. A girl who fell in love from afar, and had her heart broken up close. She may have been a little girl again but she was not a fool. These were no longer the eyes of a vulnerable boy; they were the eyes of a haunted man, of a killer.

"Sasuke."

The name that fell from her soft lips caused a slight twitch on the Uchiha's face. It was a good sign that he was aware of himself. Sakura watched as the man before her winced and emitted low, pained groans. That was also a good sign, it meant he wasn't paralyzed.

"Can you hear me Sasuke?" She questioned, administering a boost of morphine into his system. Hopefully it would be enough to lessen the pain, though not fully.

"Sasuke." She said again, raising her voice.

"Can you hear me?" Another hiss of pain escaped the lacerated body before her, but this time it was lower in tone, the morphine was working.

"Sasuke..." Placing her hands across his chest she summoned her healing chakra. She would get a response from the stubborn bastard, even if it was the last thing she ever did. Sakura's concentration was so set on healing him that she did not sense the movement of a hand coming up to capture her wrist within its grasp.

Gasping in shock, Sakura pulled away, hastily removing Sasuke's hold upon her. His touch burned her flesh. His skin was so hot, and his grip so powerful that for a second Sakura believed he was fooling them all. No man could be that strong after such an ordeal. No man could possess such strength when merely moments ago he was writhing in agony. Sakura's next thought made her smile wryly; this was Sasuke Uchiha wasn't it? With him _anything_ was possible.

Approaching the bed once more, Sakura watched as the elevated hand twitched and curled. Sasuke's eyes were now fully open, the dull glaze fading away. It was amazing how fast he was rousing from the drugs. His body had to be awakening at an incredible rate. Sasuke truly was a thing of legends. How had Naruto managed to defeat him? Shaking her head, Sakura made a mental note to ask the tanned blonde the next time she saw him. Lately there had not been much time for them to talk. Sasuke's return had turned all of Konoha onto its head.

"Sasuke." The name was becoming a mantra, but Sakura silently praised herself for not adding a 'kun,' at the end of it. Cringing at the memories surrounding that thought, she reached out again and calmly placed her hand over Sasuke's hovering one. She ignored the powerful spark that shot up her arm at simple contact.

"I know you can hear me," she said, gently lowering his hand onto the sheets, "I want you to squeeze my hand okay? Just a little squeeze so I know that you're with me."

It was strange talking to him this way. After all that had happened the past few years, there she was talking to Sasuke Uchiha in such soft tones that anyone else would think she was comforting him. They would be wrong of course. If it wasn't for the fact that this was her job, Sakura would have happily stepped aside to allow another medic this task. However, the powers that be had clearly stated their intentions for the young kunoichi, and as she had been told by her mentor that their word was final. That was the life of a ninja. They lived and died by the commands of others. Sakura had chosen this life willingly; she knew the rules all too well.

The hand upon her own contracted and folded. Biting her lower lip, Sakura held her breath as Sasuke's hand coiled over her own. His skin was still just as hot, and so soft. Fighting the urge to pull away, Sakura allowed the beautiful man to grasp her hand within his own. His touch was so powerful, yet so meek at that moment in time. A tug of emotion pulled at the medics' heart; an emotion so strong that she did not dare stop to analyze it.

"Sasuke..." Yes the name was a mantra now, familiar though somehow foreign.

"You can hear me can't you?" Closing her eyes, Sakura allowed a brief smile to grace her lips.

"Naruto," she breathed, a weight lifting from her heart. He had been destroying himself with guilt ever since he found out how serious Sasuke's condition was. Finally, Sakura could look into the blonde's eyes and tell him the good news that he been waiting for.

"Thank god," she sighed, a small laugh escaping her lips. If there was one thing that could make her laugh, it was Naruto. As relief flooded through her, Sakura's smile widened. Her day was starting to pick up. Turning away to add notes to Sasuke's charts, the pink haired woman jumped as a raspy voice cut through her trail of thought.

"Is there...something funny...about my...situation?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she gazed down at a very conscious Uchiha looking up at her. Actually, it was more like glaring than looking. _Typical,_ Sakura fumed, _that he would have an attitude even after being in a coma for nearly a week! _Biting her lip to resist making a snide comment, Sakura masked her annoyance behind a professional façade.

"So you finally decided to wake up," she said. Folding her arms, the medic ran her eyes over his statuesque features, ignoring the twinge in her chest. Not only did he have to go and give her attitude, but apparently he also had to look irresistible whilst doing it. Her day was _not_ picking up.

"You've been in a coma for nearly a week now. We were getting worried." Sakura inwardly excused herself from the 'we', since to her it referred to idiot nurses and Naruto only.

"A week?" Silence filtered the room as Sasuke lay there analyzing what Sakura had just told him.

"I'll kill him," he stated emotionlessly, before attempting to sit up. The action resulted in a cry of pain from the dark haired man as well as an ungraceful fall back onto the small bed.

Sakura quickly summoned her healing chakra, only faltering for a second. The comment about killing Naruto had angered her; he deserved to suffer a little for his words. It was evident that nothing had changed in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You won't be killing anyone anytime soon," she said darkly as her chakra flowed through the body below her.

"Your body is severely damaged. We do not know to what extent yet." As Sasuke's body stopped flinching, his breath evened out. Sakura broke the connection and stepped away.

"I've been assigned as your personal medic," she stated watching as Sasuke lay there unresponsive.

"It means we will be in each other's presence...a lot." Sakura was pleased that her voice remained calm. Maybe she could do this.

"So I won't tolerate you making death threats on my friends, and I won't accept reckless behavior like what happened just now."

She inwardly gave herself a high five. That should show him who was boss. If he wanted to ever have a chance of getting his ass kicked by Naruto again, then he would have to do as she said. Ignoring Sasuke's benumbed state, Sakura raised her chin and spun away. It would do the legendary Uchiha some good to be alone with his thoughts; he had a lot to think about.

"You must have pulled a lot of strings." The young medic's hand faltered on the door. Twisting her head, Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly at the detached man. His eyes moved away from her and settled on the ceiling above him.

"To be assigned as my medic," Sakura felt the ice in Sasuke's words reach out and bite her.

"You must have lain awake dreaming about this moment. Being able to get up close to me, look at me, touch me." His face remained impassive even though his words were laced with poison.

"For them to give me someone so weak, so pathetic, you must have used manipulation."

His eyes snapped back to hers, they were malevolent and cruel. An invisible knife sliced through Sakura's flesh and pierced her heart. Those once beautiful eyes had now vanished; they had been replaced by the orbs of a monster. Her Sasuke was gone. Naruto was wrong. Their friend did not exist anymore, and that realization was more painful than she could have ever imagined.

"Who did you fuck Sakura? Who did you whore yourself to so that I would have to suffer your presence?"

The words stung. They seeped into her skin and poisoned her blood. He was a beast, a heartless monster! Clenching her fists, Sakura hissed at the pain and anger searing up inside her. How dare he accuse her of such a thing?! He knew nothing of her as she was now. She was the Hokage's renowned apprentice; her healing abilities were unmatched in all of Konoha! She was the strongest kunoichi in miles, and he dared to make such vile accusations at her!? Blood began to seep from her clenched hand; her nails had pierced the soft flesh.

Fighting back her overwhelming fury, Sakura composed herself long enough to raise her head to look down at the man she had once believed herself to love.

"You've been gone a long time Uchiha, a lot has changed here. You shouldn't underestimate me like you did Naruto." For a second Sakura thought she saw a flicker of rage pass across her former teammates face.

"I'm the best medic in this village, which coincidently makes you the luckiest man in this hospital."

Letting the door slam shut behind her, Sakura walked swiftly away from room 107, and the man that resided there. How did Tsunade expect her to survive through this? Not only was she supposed to spend her working hours with Sasuke, but her private ones too! It wasn't possible. No way was she going to live in the same house as that creature. Sighing, Sakura covered her face with her hands.

She should have taken the damn holiday when she had the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter is boring, overdue (what Kishimoto has done to the manga has killed my inspiration) and short but I needed to get this out of the way. Hopefully now that this is done I can start with the major plot of the story, which of course is Sasu/Saku love. Also I am looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please email or comment.

**Chapter Five**

"That arrogant son of a bitch!" Swinging out her right leg Sakura hit her intended target. "The pigheaded jerk!" Another connexion of her fist and flesh was made. Oh yeah, that felt good. "Do you know what he said then? He said, he said...argh!" Kicking out one final time the medic-nin sent her sparring partner sliding across the training field. The sight would have been impressive if only her vision wasn't tainted by a red mist.

Dropping down onto her knees Sakura panted and wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. She could feel the adrenaline quickly seeping away from the pores of her body, feel the aches and pains on her bruised flesh start to awaken. She knew that in the morning her body would hate her but at that moment she couldn't find it in her to care. It had been vital to do this, her sanity had depended on it. Kick, punch, scream and vent, a beautiful combination.

As the drained woman regained a steady breathing pattern she rose up on shaking legs, still cursing under her breath. He had reduced her to this, him and his nasty mouth. Calling her a whore, calling her weak, mocking everything she had worked so hard to become.

The real anger hadn't hit her until later when she had been sitting at her desk in the hospital surrounded by paperwork. A prescription had required her signature but as she went to sign her name she couldn't for the life of her remember how to write it. Sakura had started at the paper for over a minute trying to figure out how the hell to leave her mark.

"_So weak, so pathetic." _Her body had frozen as Sasuke's words came back to her. "_You must have pulled a lot of strings." _The grip on her had pen tightened. Why was this happening now? She had told herself that his words didn't affect her, had simply brushed them off as a failed attempt to rile her. "_Who did you have to..." _No, she wasn't going to let this get to her! He was nothing, his words were nothing.

"_Fuck." _She had clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, caught in an internal battle. _You're nothing to me Sasuke, you're nothing, nothing..._

"_Whore..." _Snap. The pen fell to pieces between her fingers its ink staining her creamy skin.

Then she had screamed, punched her desk in half and gone in search of a sparring partner. Unfortunately the unsuspecting soul had not expected sweet Sakura Haruno to go to town on their poor self.

Standing up on shaky legs she walked towards her partner who was laying face down on the field. As she approached she heard the words, 'Sakura-san,' being whined in a pained tone repeatedly. Guilt crashed down on the medic-nin as she knelt down next to her victim.

"Oh Lee," she sighed, her voice laced with shame. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so aggressive back there." Rolling over The Green Beast of Konoha she placed a hand on his dirty forehead. "Do you want me to heal you?"

Sakura jumped back as Lee's fist punched the air. The overly eager man began to cheer and pump his fist. "Oh no Sakura-san not at all. Your skill and strength triumphed over my own. Oh how great is your power of youth! How inspiring!"

Eyes wide Sakura twitched. Maybe his condition wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

"Such power you wield Sakura-san. I must train harder for our glorious rematch! I am truly honoured to ha..." And in mid sentence Lee's eyelids closed shut and his fist fell to the ground with a thud. For a long moment Sakura stared down at the motionless body and blinked. Had he just...?

"Oh no."

S&S

"Hahahaha!"

Crossing her arms Sakura scowled at the blonde haired Jinchuuriki.

"Oh man Sakura i can't believe you actually knocked out bushy brows!" Bowing over Naruto continued to laugh hysterically nearly falling out of his chair in the process. Apparently this was the most hilarious thing he had heard in years. Huffing at Naruto's lack of consideration Sakura resisted the urge to reach over and dump the contents of her teammate's ramen bowl over his head.

After years of being witness to Tsunade's outbursts Sakura had been worried that her temper was manifesting into one that matched her sensei's. The day that Tsunade had punched a young, smart mouthed chuunin through her office wall had been a revelation for the medic-nin. Sakura began to practise extreme self control, meditated frequently and if the situation called for it beat up and knock out a fellow ninja and friend.

It had not escaped the medic-nins notice that most of her frustration stemmed from none other than her very own teammates. After years of training it appeared she was no more resistant to them than her twelve year old self had been. That fact was deeply worrying.

As Naruto's laughter began to subside the pink haired woman raised an eyebrow in his direction. "You finished?"

The blonde sniffed, chuckled one last time and breathed in deeply. Tan cheeks were flushed and sapphire orbs wet with tears. Sakura faltered at the view from her side. Naruto had become incredibly handsome. Just when had that happened? When had the puppy fat melted away into tight skin and hard muscle? Where had the firm jaw and high cheekbones come from? Frowning at her trail of thought Sakura pushed the inappropriate observation of her friend to the side. What the hell was wrong with her? This was Naruto! The same Naruto who was currently shovelling food into his mouth with a total disregard for any manners he may have been graced with.

"I'm sorry Sakura," the blonde said his mouth half full. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse. Lee will be back running laps around Konoha in no time; he's stronger than you think. Remember Gaara?" Slurping up the last of his meal Naruto stretched with a satisfied sigh. "Thanks for the treat Sakura i'll pay next time yeah?"

Snorting the medic placed her money on the counter top. The day that happened Tsunade would summon her and announce that hell had officially frozen over.

"Eh...Have you spoken to Sasuke since yesterday?"

Her fingertips stilled on top of the crisp notes. The sudden question had startled her but really shouldn't she have seen this coming? Thinking about it, Naruto had done well in holding for as long as he had.

"Yes Naruto, I have spoken to him."

The answer caused Naruto to jump out of his chair and approach her with his palms open and turned upwards.

"What did he say? Does he know what happened? Did he say anything about me?"

Naruto continued with his questions not stopping for Sakura to give an answer to any of them. Her head started to hurt and her patience grew thin as he verbally attacked her for answers. Why was everyone depending on her? What had she done so wrong to be given this task?

The talking carried on, the blonde not even noticing what affect his words were having on the medic. All that mattered was Sasuke. Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! For years it had been about him and dammit it still was!

"Shut up Naruto!"

The loud outburst caused Naruto and everyone else at Ichiraku's to stop in their conversations and stare.

Realising what she had just done Sakura blushed and stepped away from the stand. So much for curbing her temper.

"Sakura...are you alright?"

And there is was, the question that she needed to hear. To know that despite everything people still cared for her and not for the job she did. Ever since Naruto had walked through those gates with their former teammate it was all she had heard about. No one had bothered to see if she was okay with what was going on, nobody had cared. They saw a twelve year old girl who had once had a crush and therefore must have been ecstatic at the role she had been given. They didn't see a woman who had nearly lost her best friend, her life, herself.

Time had moved on but everything had stayed the same. The missions had grown harder and the risks higher but Sasuke had always been their goal. At one point it had stopped being about Naruto bringing him back for her. Their orders became more strict and their failure more frequent. Bring back the youngest Uchiha traitor for sentencing, his actions could not be left unpunished.

Sasuke's crimes had grown greater and his hunger for power had rivalled that of any enemy they had come across. Sakura no longer saw the Sasuke of team twelve. He was the avenger, the leader of team Taka and an S-Class missing nin. Her Sasuke-kun was gone.

"I'm fine."

It was a lie of course but to tell the truth would do no good, it would change nothing. Leaving the now crumpled notes Sakura left the still silent stand and started walking home. The sound of Naruto's feet following her had been expected.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't think, I never do. Just forget it okay!"

The forced cheer to Naruto's voice was obvious and it only made Sakura feel worse. He was probably dealing with this no better than she was, at times like this they needed each other. They were a team, they were partners.

"Don't apologise to me Naruto. I overreacted, I shouldn't have yelled like that in front of everyone." Clasping her hands together she spun around to face the blonde. "Tell you what, let me pay again next time and we'll call it even okay?"

Smiling Naruto threw an arm over her shoulder and squeezed her close.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!"

He started talking about his training and how he was trying to master a new form of Rasengan but Sakura couldn't focus on his words. She knew he was trying to lighten up the atmosphere and make her feel better. Naruto wanted to know about Sasuke but he didn't want to upset her either and so he was faking smiles and laughter all for her benefit.

"Sasuke's fully conscious now."

It was the second time that she had rendered Naruto speechless that day, Sakura noted that she was getting pretty good at it.

Arm falling away from her shoulder Naruto stepped away his eyes wide.

"He...is?"

The pink haired woman stayed silent as Naruto stood there his eyes downcast. Sakura didn't think she had ever seen Naruto this contemplative. His tanned brow was furrowed in thought and his mouth set in a firm line.

"Did he...did he try to attack anyone?"

The question startled her. Up to this point Naruto had been so positive about Sasuke, talking as if he was still a part of team seven, like he was still on their side.

"No."

The look of relief on her friends face was one the medic-nin didn't think she would ever forget.

"Good."

Then it hit her. Despite what Naruto felt for Sasuke as a friend and former partner he was still a Konoha ninja. The safety of the village came first, always. If there was a threat to the village then they had to stop and defeat it. That was what they were trained to do, that was their job. It was comforting to know that Naruto felt that way and that he had not lost forgotten his duty.

"I'm going to go see him now."

Mouth open Sakura shook her head at the determined man before her. He was going to what?! Only a few hours ago Sasuke was swearing he would kill Naruto, his presence would only anger the already unstable Uchiha.

"Naruto no, you can't."

It was too late, the blonde had already started running in the direction of Konoha hospital. Panic seized Sakura momentarily before she hastily followed the idiot man. Perhaps the safety of Konoha was not at the top of his priority list.

"Naruto," she screamed, "wait!"

**xteenuh102593 – **OOCness is the enemy and it must be killed!

**MizuiroNeko – **I'm disappointed with this one chapter as well. The next chapter will have a lot more action (hopefully)

**Blacksharingan03 – **She will...eventually ;)

**Whitexgodess – **Thank you for that lovely review! It's reviews like yours that boost my ego and encourage me to continue.

**Haliz – **He's a bastard and he's going to be a bigger bastard in the next chapter too...sorry! Also sorry for the delay, I won't desert this story I promise.

**The Only Sane One – **I'm looking for a beta to help me with this. I hate bad grammar in fics and I don't want to be one of those people.

Saints amoung Angels** /Christina/sakka san/PC Princess/**moonsiren06**/** **Jad3/winrycherry101/**KimiTien**/Skizzle – **Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them all.

ChristinaAngel** – **We never get to see why Sakura fell for Sasuke do we? So that was my interpretation and i'm glad you like it!

**Sonia – **My update schedule has been appalling and i apologise, all i can say is that the manga has been lacking in inspiration for me lately but hopefully the next chapter will be with you soon.


End file.
